Überfällig
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: *ONESHOT* - Emily ist jetzt schon viel zu lange im Bad, und JJ macht sich langsam Sorgen. Erkenntnis des Tages: Manche "Frauenprobleme" lassen sich nicht mit einer einfachen Schmerztablette lösen...


„Emily? Bist du da drin?"

JJ klopfte erneut an die Tür mit der simplen Aufschrift „WC", unter der ein entsprechendes Symbol abgebildet war, welches angab, dass diese Toilette den Frauen vorbehalten war. Angesichts der geringen Größe des Polizeireviers, in dem sich das Team eingerichtet hatte, um die örtlichen Detectives bei der Aufklärung einer Mordserie zu unterstützen, war es verwunderlich, dass es überhaupt getrennte Toiletten für Damen und Herren gab, doch JJ vermutete, dass das einfach Vorschrift war. Die WC-Räume beherbergten jeweils nur eine Kabine, sodass sich auch der Zugang zu dem kleinen Vorraum mit dem Waschbecken abschließen ließ. Die Tatsache, dass es bisher noch keinen gestört hatte, dass die einzige Damentoilette seit fast einer halben Stunde besetzt war, war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn obwohl es eigentlich eine gesetzlich vorgeschriebene Frauenquote zu erfüllen gab, schienen so gut wie alle Polizisten des winzigen Ortes männlich zu sein.

„Em?" Vorsichtig drückte JJ die Klinke herunter – die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Ein winziges vom Boden bis zur Decke gefliestes Kabuff kam zum Vorschein. Gegenüber der Türe hing ein Waschbecken an der Wand, rechts davon die Toilettenkabine. JJ versuchte, die Tür aufzudrücken, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Emily?"

„Bitte geh weg!"

„Brauchst du... irgendetwas?"

Schnauben. „Nein."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja! Geh einfach!" Emilys Stimme brach, war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Bitte!"

Bei JJ schrillten die Alarmglocken. Sie spürte, dass sich Emilys Problem nicht mit irgendeiner Schmerztablette lösen ließ.

„Em? Du bist seit über einer halben Stunde hier drin!"

Schweigen. „Tut mir leid. Ich... kann länger bleiben und den Papierkram übernehmen, okay?"

JJ seufzte. „Darum geht es nicht. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Em!"

„Das musst du nicht. Ich bin okay!"

„Ach ja? Mach auf und beweis es!"

Lautes Schniefen.

„Emily... Bitte! Lass mich dir helfen!"

„Das kannst du nicht! Geh einfach, JJ!"

„Ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich weiß, was los ist! – Bitte! Mach auf, Em!"

Einige Augenblicke lang passierte gar nichts. Dann ein Klicken. Emily hatte den Riegel zurückgeschoben. Vorsichtig öffnete JJ die Tür. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Freundin zusammengekauert auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel sitzen sah. Emily hatte den Kopf gesenkt, doch Jennifer konnte trotzdem erkennen, wie verquollen ihre Augen waren. Und sie weinte noch immer.

„Em?" JJ ging in die Hocke, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, doch sie wich ihrem Blick aus. Vorsichtig nahm sie Emily in den Arm, hoffte, sie dadurch zusammenhalten zu können. Einige Zeit – waren es Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden? – verharrte sie in dieser Position, bis sie irgendwann spürte, dass ihre Umarmung erwidert wurde. Zunächst drückte Emily JJ nur ganz sanft zurück, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihr das gut tat, doch mehr und mehr schien sie sich an ihrer Freundin festzuklammern. Erst als Emilys Griff langsam schwächer wurde, löste sich JJ aus der Umarmung.

„Bitte sag mir, was los ist!"

Emily schniefte laut, gab jedoch schließlich nach - JJ verdiente eine Antwort! „Ich... ich bin schwanger, JJ." Wie zur Untermauerung dieser Aussage nickte sie in Richtung Badmülleimer, auf dessen Deckel - bisher von JJ unbemerkt - ein weißes, längliches Stäbchen lag. Die Toilettenkabine war so winzig, dass JJ auf einen Blick sehen konnte, dass es ein Schwangerschaftstest war. „Ich... ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er positiv ist!", gestand Emily, „Ich meine... so ist das doch immer mit den Dingern, oder? Erst tigert man tagelang nervös durch die Wohnung, weil man überfällig ist, dann rafft man sich dazu auf, einen Test zu kaufen, der dann aber negativ ist, und ein paar Stunden später bekommt man schließlich seine Tage..."

JJ seufzte mitfühlend - auch sie hatte das schon mehr als einmal mitgemacht.

„Aber jetzt... Ich... ich kann das alles nicht, JJ! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Emily versuchte krampfhaft, nicht wieder anzufangen zu weinen, bemühte sich, JJs Blick auszuweichen und sich zusammenzureißen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Und wie sie da saß, zusammengekauert in der winzigen Kabine der Damentoilette eines Polizeipräsidiums, bezweifelte Emily, dass sie überhaupt irgendetwas schaffen konnte...

* * *

_Hab die FF grade auf meinem Laptop entdeckt. Ich persönlich finde zwar, dass meine englischen Stories besser sind, aber nachdem ich mich heute morgen über 10 (!) Benachrichtigungs-eMails über Story Follows und Story Favorites meiner deutschen Fanfictions freuen durfte (allesamt von Slynnie - danke dafür!), hab ich beschlossen, das hier einfach mal zu posten..._

_An dieser Stelle würde mich sehr interessieren, ob meine englischen Fics nur subjektiv besser sind, oder auch zweisprachig deutsch-englische Leser das so sehen! Daher ist jegliche Art von Feedback (wie immer) willkommen!_


End file.
